


The Accidental Bond

by WhiteGuardian



Series: The Stars Connect Us [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Force-Sensitive Reader, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Maybe - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader is Sassy, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Tag As I Go, The Dark Side of the Force, Trust Issues, also runs her mouth, reader is not ready, slow burn?, without thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteGuardian/pseuds/WhiteGuardian
Summary: A Mechanic, working to live, has been stationed on Starkiller base for a mere three weeks. Already you are getting fed up with having to clean up after the man-child known as Kylo Ren.In a twist of fate you discover something within yourself that changes your fate on Starkiller, the Finalizer and within the universe itself. Where do you fit in? How can you learn? Most importantly what is with this accidental, completely unexplainable and irreversible bond you feel growing with Kylo?





	1. Get Out Of My Light

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Hello!
> 
> I thought that the next addition to The Stars Connect Us would be a nice multi-chapter story between you and our favorite Knight Commander Kylo Ren. 
> 
> This is just a thing that I thought would be a good thing for me to come and go from when I have no inspiration for the little ones. Anyway enjoy and as always shoot me a comment letting me know what you think so far! Your guy's comments really make my day!

I

Your first day on _Starkiller_ base was… eventful. If you could even really call it that. Hired for your abundant engineering skills - _Starkiller_ , still in its development stages, desperately needed engineers and technicians - your first day on the job was spent repairing damages done by a certain member of the first order. Everyone in your section was too afraid to mention him by name when you asked so instead they nicknamed him. Child of the Dark Side, Prince of Darkness, Poster Child for the Dark Side. You name it, he had a nickname corresponding. You had never actually met the man-child but you sure were getting tired of cleaning up his fucking messes. His temper tantrums were leaving not only you, but General Hux at the end your respective ropes. You had overheard the General talking to Captain Phasma about how it was better _Starkiller_ then the _Finalizer_ , his pride and joy.

You sighed as you kneeled in front of another slashed turmanal. This one had been fairly important so the General called upon you immediately after it happened. You hissed as your bare hands touched the still melted metal. Pulling away you sucked on one of the pads of your burnt fingers and pulled your heat resistant gloves out of your work duffle with your other hand. You gripped your crowbar with both hands and pried the warped, melted metal access panel off of its hinges. 

_‘Fucking Kylo, messing with the terminals again! Asshole. I wish he would stop throwing his tantrums like a giant baby.’_

You steamed as you worked, ranting on and on about Kylo Ren in your head. You were so preoccupied by your internal monologue that you failed to notice the entire control room falling silent. You only looked up from your work when a dark shadow cast over your working light. You were fully ready to tell whatever Officer that was standing over you to kindly fuck off and get out of your light. Well that was until you actually looked with your eyes. Your snappy remark died on your tongue and you paled. Even the blood in your body wanted to escape this intimidating figure. 

_‘Kylo Ren i’m assuming. Why is he standing in my light, what does he want.’_

“Your thoughts are extremely loud engineer. Keep your grievances regarding me to yourself.”

“Could you move, you’re in my light.”

That was not supposed to come out, but since you were on a roll and going to die anyway, might as well go all out.

“In fact, stop messing with these terminals! All you do is destroy! I’m sure you have a training room or something where you can take out your frustrations. My team and I work hard to maintain this place - that’s not even finished - and your not helping. Swinging your lightsaber around like a bitter child who hasn’t gotten their way!”

You poked his chest with your pointer finger.

“You need to take a fucking chill pill and respect the work that others do around here. Now, back off and get out of my fucking light.”

You shoved him hard, catching him off guard. He stumbled back two steps before gathering himself and standing at full height again. The air felt different, electric and your clenched hands felt powerful. You should not have been able to move him at all, let alone two full steps. He reached behind him, pulling a datapad from the desk at his back. 

_‘What are you doing Kylo, kill me! I pushed you, I wronged you you giant man-child!’_

The datapad suddenly came flying toward you. 

_‘HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!’_

You raised your hands to protect your face, expecting some sort of pain in your hands from the pad. It never came, there was no sound of it falling to the ground, no clatter, no anything. You peeked over your forearms only to see the pad floating mid air. Kylos hands were hanging by his sides, there was no other option. You quickly lowered your hands, accidentally sending the pad into the wall beside Kylos head. It crashed into the metal, fell to the ground and fizzed as the life drained from it in a few sparks. 

“Ah. Well then…”


	2. Contempt and Resentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘What are you going to do with me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovely people. 
> 
> This chapter is super dialogue heavy and not as long as I wanted it to be. However I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger. ish. Thing. 
> 
> Sometimes i'm not sure what i'm doing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

II

To say you were freaked out would be the understatement of the millenia.

_‘I’m going to lose my job, my career here is done. If i’m lucky they’ll kill me. How can I use the Force? What the hell?’_

You left the room, still silent, behind you. Your pace was fast, you didn’t want to talk to anybody, you wanted out, you wanted fresh air. Thank god you were stationed here and not on some star destroyer. Then again if you were on a star destroyer you wouldn’t have found out, therefore negating the need to be outside. Pushing open one of the many doors to the outside world, you shivered and collapsed to your knees. The snow filled your boots and stung your palms as you leaned into it. When had you gotten so sweaty? The perspiration on your skin was cooling rapidly with the cold of the impending storm winds causing another shiver to wrack your form. Failing to get a grip you clenched your fists bringing them down, through the snow, and to the hard ground below. You screamed, loudly, raising your voice to the sky as angry tears trekked down your partially frozen face. A loud crack rebounded off of the open icy air and you looked down just in time to see one of the many trees that grew all across the planet split in half and drop to the ground fluffing the powder around it in a beautiful plume of white. 

A warm hand placed itself on your shoulder, bringing you back to the present, and pulling you from your panic. It was then you realized you were very cold. Being outside without a parka was asking, begging to freeze to death. You turned your face to the person who had, essentially, saved you. You met cold back and chrome steel instead of the human face you were expecting. Kylo gripped your bicep, pulling you to stand on shaky legs. 

“Come.”

\----

God what had you gotten yourself into. You weren’t sure where he was taking you but he obviously needed to get there quickly. ‘Troopers and Officers alike cleared the corridors for you and as you passed you could hear their whispers. Kylo still gripped your arm, there was more than likely going to be a bruise in the shape of his long fingers. You didn’t know how you felt about that, you didn’t know how to feel about any of this! Not realizing that he had stopped, you crashed into his side, narrowly missing slaming your face into the durasteel door. 

Kylo paid you no mind, adjusting your position using your arm. Opening the blast doors in front of you he thrust you ahead of him and into a very large room. A colossal chair sat in the center of the room, casting dark shadows in the already dim room. Kylo finally pulled his hand from your arm and you realized that he had cut off circulation. Great so now you were standing in a big dimly lit room beside a psychopath with full access to his lightsaber while you tried to wake your arm. You shook your appendage and was just about to complain to the Knight for hurting you when a light filled the room and bathed it in a soft blue glow. A towering figure now sat in the chair above you. 

“Oh, shit.”

Feeling the overwhelming urge to kneel, you did so, falling to your knees before the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

“This is the girl Ren?”

He spoke in controlled, slow sentences. 

“Yes Supreme Leader, she has displayed great talent with the force. Not all to her comprehension or knowledge however, she is stronger than she knows.”

Snoke seemed to hum in thought before ordering that you stand. You did, staring up at his projection with wide eyes.

_‘What are you going to do with me?’_

“I want her brought directly to me aboard the Supremacy. I am counting on you to deliver my young apprentice.”

With that the room grew dark again as the holo transmission ended, leaving your eyes to adjust. You let out a deep breath you hadn't realized you had been holding. 

“So… what now?” 

You tenitavely took a step toward Kylo.

“We have our orders, come, you are to prepare for the flight.”

He turned his back to you and began to walk away. You reached for him without meaning to. 

“I’m not going back to my job anytime soon… am I?”

“No.”

His answer was exactly what you had been dreading, your career was over and now your future within the First Order had become uncertain. Your eyes filled unintentionally. Your chest tightened and your heart filled with contempt. Contempt toward Kylo, toward the First Order, toward Snoke, but most of all toward yourself. You resented yourself, hating the powers that you possessed. Wishing above all that you were just a normal person working for the Order, doing what they loved. Instead here you were, forced to spend time with someone you barely knew on a long trip to see the most powerful person in the galaxy. For what? So he could kill you himself. You didn’t have the time or the patience to deal with this. All of this was just too much too fast. 

Anger began to grow inside you as you stood on the circular platform before the great chair. Kylo Ren was halfway to the doors when he sighed, turning around and striding back to where you were standing, clenched fists by your side. He reached out to grip your arm once more, that was until you caught his wrist. 

“Don’t touch me.”

“Your anger… I feel it too. Your emotions are strong, I can feel them as if they are my own. Trust me, your going to be ok. I will see to that.”

You gasped, your grip on his hand faltered. You looked into the dark black of his visor, not really seeing anything but sensing something there. He was so close, you could feel the heat radiating off of him as he - in a moment of tenderness - weakness -- tucked your hair behind your ear. A second later - as if the moment hadn't happened - Kylo turned, catching your arm in his vice grip again and strode from the room. You struggled to keep pace, tears threatened to overflow and blur your vision and you tripped every second step. 

This was the worst you had felt in years.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good, fun, awesome. 
> 
> Honestly, fuck your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack.
> 
> I originally wanted to have this chapter out two days ago but I have been writing and rewriting it over and over again for the last two days. So here it is, i'm honestly not very happy with it but I figured I had better post it now before I start to hate it. Also the formatting on this shit was messed up so the thoughts aren't in italics they are just encased in 'marks like these...' so yeah. 
> 
> Here it is. Sorry if it's super shitty.
> 
> P.S. Kylo is kinda angsty in this one.

III

The command shuttle. You had only seen this imposing transport shuttle once before when you were first hired and sent to Starkiller. The interior matched the exterior, black and sleek looking it definitely reminded you of Kylo Ren. You believed that this ship was Kylo’s personal transport, you had also heard rumours of a specialty TIE in the process of being constructed for the intimidating Knight. You settled into one of the seats he had pushed you into as he made his way to the cockpit to speak with the pilot. 

The ship shuttered gently as the engines started up, a slight lurch and the shuttle was out of the Finalizer and into the depths of space. On your way to Snokes ship, the flagship of the First Order, The Supremacy. You were overwhelmed, just a few hours ago You had exploded at your commander, used the DAMN FORCE, spoke to the Supreme Leader and now you were on your way directly to him. What was happening! You tried to keep your tears to yourself, opting to smother your face in your hands. It seemed you couldn't hide from Kylo however as he turned his mask to face you. 

"Your negative emotions are overwhelming. I told you you would be ok."

"I know... it's just..."

"You need to be strong, you cannot show weakness in front of the Supreme Leader."

He leaned across the seat toward you, placing his hand on your shoulder. Almost instantly you felt a warm wave of calm wash over you. 

'Is that you Kylo?'

'Yes, be calm. Do you feel me within your mind?'

A small pressure formed at the back of your skull, the only real evidence that he was in your mind. You nodded, staring into his visor. 

'I will be with you every step. Up here.'

He tapped the side of your head making you jump.

'In the back of your mind.'

 

His words calmed you to a degree, making it easier to rest during the hyperspace flight. You drifted in and out of consciousness, occasionally feeling the calm overtake you here and there. You knew he was helping you, but why? Did he want you to owe him something? The ship docked when you were in a state of drifting, only somewhat registering the trained landing of the shuttle in the bay. Kylo nudged you awake and told you to prepare yourself. 

With no time to change before you left the Finalizer you were still clad in your uniform, your hair looked like a downright mess. You smoothed your hands over your rats nest in an attempt to tame it, or at least make yourself look presentable. Every attempt left you with failure. Sighing in frustration - you were positive you were going to die anyway - you gave up, placing your hands at your sides as they balled into fists. Warm, leather clad, fingers met the skin of your neck and trailed softly up your scalp and through the knots in your hair. Kylo was finger combing your messy locks. 

“Ky-”

“Quiet.”

You did as you were told and kept silent, occasionally cringing in pain when he tugged on a particularly difficult knot. It only took a few minutes but to you it felt like hours, hours of moaning inside your head about how nice his fingers felt tangled in your hair. 

“Good to know.”

‘Shit’ 

‘Remember, keep your thoughts to yourself.’

‘Right, sorry.’

The walk to Supreme leaders chambers (Throne room?) felt like a walk to the gallows. The elevator ride up even more so. 

“what’s going to happen to me?”

He didn't answer you but you felt that pressure in the back of your head, gently persuading you into silence. The room itself was just as imposing as the huge room back on the finalizer. It was large, the back walls were draped in red curtains and Snoke’s personal guard - The Elite Praetorian Guard - were posted at his sides. You had heard rumours about Snoke’s guard, highly trained killing machines ready to protect the Supreme Leader, to fight to the death if they had to. There were eight of them, lining the back wall on either side of the throne. Intimidating figures. 

“My personal guards, impressive are they not child?”

You wasted no time in replying, struggling to keep your voice level. 

“Yes Supreme Leader!” 

“No need to be nervous, your usefulness to the Order has yet to run its course.”

Oh, oh good! That statement implied that there was going to be a point where you became useless and they would do away with you. Good, fun, awesome. Honestly, fuck your life.

“Supreme leader, I have to ask, what the hell is my role in all of this now.”

You saw Kylo snap his head to you, his exhale told you that you had way more than overstepped. Watching Snokes face instead of anger or disgust you saw amusement take over his twisted features. 

“She has a fire within her Ren, she will do well. I look forward to hearing how she has progressed.”

“Wait what? Progressed?!”

Your fight or flight mode was flipped on again as you started to panic. You felt the gentle pressure at the back of your head, you ignored it in favor of your current stare down with the Supreme Leader. 

“Kylo Ren will train you child. In the ways of the Force, and in combat. I expect that within two months time you will have progressed substantially.” 

With his last word you were dismissed, Kylo grabbing you by the arm - right where he did before making you flinch - and all but dragged you from the room. You flailed as soon as the elevator doors were closed, causing him to let go of you. 

“What are you doing?”

“I don't want to be here with you. I want to be normal. I want to go back to doing what I love!”

“Well your not normal! The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be. For both you and I.”

He turned away from you slightly, insinuating the conversation was over. You were not having any of that. Nope. This was far from done. 

“Don't you turn away from me! This is not done!”

He whirled to face you again, banging his fist into the elevator wall behind your head. 

“Enough, you are acting like a child, not everything can go your way. You are not normal, you are a force user now and you will be trained! 

Stop being selfish, do you really think I want to waste my time training you?” 

You don't know why but his words cut deep. The vocoder in his helmet made his words that much darker, he didn't have to be yelling at you to make you feel intimidated. You were afraid and angry. His anger was becoming your own, his emotions mingling with yours and creating a potent concoction of negative feelings. You stayed like that for the next minute, your face inches away from his mask. That was until the doors opened on the main floor and three officers were waiting. They took in the scene before them for a split second then snapped to attention, realizing just who was in the lift. Kylo took the opportunity to storm out, flat out ignoring the Officers. You followed hot on his heels. 

“I'm not done with you yet Ren! This conversation is not over!” 

“I’m afraid it is ‘Apprentice’ we have a shuttle to catch.”

Your emotions were the exact opposite of what they were earlier, you were seething with rage. Barely controlled, irrational rage. 

As you sat down in your seat in the command shuttle you came to the startling conclusion that the rage you felt so clearly, was not your own.


End file.
